


Lead me not into death

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Guiding Star [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Control fusion, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements, Technically a crossover but with characters replacing characters in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billy Hargrove dies in the mall. Someone refuses to accept that.





	Lead me not into death

What Eleven (and Hopper and Joyce and all of them) don’t know is that when the gate is closed (too late, too late to save Billy Hargrove), is that another place is torn open.

Only for a moment, only long enough for her to slip through, to find the one with potential, lying dead on a table, brought here to be examined and cause of death hidden by a man called Owens.

Long enough for her to breath life back into his body, to settle his mind and guide him out of the building, turning off alarms and helping him use her strength to toss any trying to stop him out of the way. 

She would protect him, he would help her.

One day he would name her ‘Polaris.’ A guiding star.

His guiding star. 

Elsewhere a man known as Zachariah Trench would be given a message.

**< New prime candidate located. > **

**< Monitor/find William Hargrove. > **

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short which is not what I wanted, but it's not the easiest thing to write tbh, so I'm making it a series, I can't promise it'll go somewhere, but I will try! Hopefully Max, Steve, and Eleven will be involved in this in the future. I hope you enjoy!  
You'll need a basic level of understanding of Control to get this, but you don't need to have played the whole thing I don't think.  
The beings talking at the end are known as The Board and they speak in a very strange way, sorry their speech didn't show up for a minute there, AO3 once again effs me over. /rolls eyes/


End file.
